A Demon's will
by 3204
Summary: When Naruto is on the verge of death he makes a deal with the Kyuubi to save his life by fusing himself with the Kyuubi, however the Kyuubi wants something in return, will Naruto be able to overcome the will of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Next chapter coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Not like this. Naruto didn't want it to end like this. Not after everything he had achieved. But now it didn't matter he was going to die. He didn't want, to but he had to ask him. He closed his eyes and found himself in a very familiar sewer. There behind the great metal gates and the seal was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "What do you want runt" said the Kitsune in cold voice. "I need your help, other wise I'll die and so will you" he said. "I'll help you" he said with an evil grin coming to his face "just rip off that damn seal and I'll fix all of your problems".

Naruto didn't like this one bit but he could feel the life draining from him so he complied with the wishes of the Kitsune. He reached up and tore off the seal. Kitsune smiled again and started to laugh. Naruto opened his eyes to see the face of a very worried Sakura.

"You're awake" she said. Naruto sat up and shook his head he felt like be could still hear the cold laughter of Kitsune.

"We need to get moving" said Saskue. "He's right" said Kakashi "let's get moving.

Naruto couldn't explain it, one second be was on the verge of death and the next he was fine. The four got back to the Konoha at around six, Kakashi was ordered to go report to Tsunade while the orthers went home.

"What so you mean he died and came back to life" said Tsunade. "That's what happened, he was essentially dead and then he came back to life" Kakshi explained. "I don't like this, I think the Kyuubi might have had something to do with this, have a squad of ANBU watch him for tonight" she ordered.

By the time Naruto had got home he was too tired to do anything besides sleep. He lay down on his bed and instantly went to sleep. He awoke in a familiar sewer. He looked at the cell where the Kyuubi once resided. The gates were open. He heard a deep breathing behind him, he reared around to see the great jaws of the Kitsune. "What do you want" said Naruto in a slightly rimmed voice. "I wanted to say thank you" said Kitsune. The Kyuubi stepped forward towards Naruto and this scared him.

"Now that there are no more gates separating us there is no where for you to run, however I am still trapped within you, so you will act upon my will" roared the Kyuubi. "No I didn't want this" Naruto screamed as the Kyuubi grabbed. Then the Kyuubi poured the equivalent of three tails worth of chakra into the boy.

He awoke screaming, he ripped off his blancket to be met at the sight of fur growing all over his body, he watched as claws started to form on his hands and feet. He could feel his posture changing into that of a fox. He couldn't take the pain anymore he began to run, as fast as he could, hoping to out run the pain.

The ANBU only got a glimpse of Naruto before he ran off. "What was that" one of the ANBU said. "I don't know but we should report to the hokage immediately.

Naruto ran through the forest not wanting to look down and see his body. "You can't run forever" a voice said in the back of his head he was so surprised to hear this that he crashed into a tree. He shook his head hoping to shake the voice out. "Nope still here" the voice said. "Who are you and why won't you leave me alone" Naruto pleaded. "Who do you think it is" the voice said. "Kitsune you bastard" Naturo roared as realized who the voice belonged too "Look what you've done to me, I can never return to Konaha the villages will certainly kill me now". "Just change back, no one will know your fox unless you tell them" Kyuubi said in a relaxed tone.

"I can change back" naruto asked surprised. "Visualize your human form and you will change" groaned the Kyuubi. Naruto tried for hours to turn into his human form before he finally managed to change back. "I'd be careful when your in fox form little kit, cause you are a fox and will want blood like a fox, if you don't feed you will end up attacking who ever is closest to you when you get cravings" explained the Kitsune. "Cravings" asked Naruto puzzled. "You're now a fox now, so you will want fresh meat and if you don't get you will lash and kill who ever is near you, you cannot fight the blood lust of a fox" said the Kitsune.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are to return to the village". Naruto looked up to see that he was surrounded by ANBU, "you will return to the village".

Hope you like it. The second chap will be up soon and it should be longer. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are to return to the village immediately" called the ANBU.

Naruto just stared at them wondering whether to go back home and face the music or just keep running. "Don't make me ask you again". Naruto just smiled and said "alright let's go".

It was several early morning by the time they arrived back in Konoha, they took take Naruto directly to the Hokage tower so he could explain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto I know this has something to do with the Kitsune, everyone felt that demonic chakra and the council is jumping down my throat for an explanation" said Tsunade, surprisingly she wasn't drunk. "I don't know but I can the Kitsune in the back of my head now and I can change into a fox, I think we kind of fused together" as he said this he showed Tsunade his demonic form. "You fused with the Kitsune and now you cam change into a fox". She said a little surprised. "Pretty much" Naruto replied. "Right" Tsunade said "I need to go make a statement to the council about this, for the time being I think we should keep your demon form just between us and there is one more thing, I will need to put you in one of the holding cells for further observation. "Fine" Naruto said knowing he could trust her.

He lay on the bed looking at the ceiling of the tiny cell wondering what would happen to him now that he and the Kitsune were one. "Hey there kit" growled the Kitsune. "What do you want" said Naruto angry that he had been pulled out of thoughts. "I want you too kill the village elders they will want us executed and I can't let them happen" explained the Kitsune. "What, I'm not killing anyone especially the village elders" said Naruto defensively. With that said Naruto fell off the bed in pain, he was holding head it hurt so much. It felt like a thousand kunai where stabbing in his head all at the same time. Suddenly it stopped, as quickly as it had started it was gone.

"Did that hurt little Kit" said the Kitsune. "What did you do" wailed Naruto still recovering from the pain. "You will obey me!? ?From now on I am your sensei is that understood kit" roared Kitsune. "Hai Kitsune sensei" Naruto managed to whimper.

Kitsune started to laugh again and all Naruto could was wonder what would happen next. "Kit" said Kitsune "we must leave this place or else you will probably be executed". Naruto didn't want to leave but knew he had to obey his new sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He must be killed" called the huyga clan head, Hyuuga Hiashi. "I agree" said another. "No" yelled Tsunade "we cannot ignore what he has done for the village". "We cannot allow the demon to live" roared Danzo "however Tsunade is right he has done a lot for the village, I say give the demon child to me and I will turn him into the obedient weapon he should?ve be to begin with". "I think Danzo is right" replied the village elders. Eventually he managed to convince the rest of the council, all except Tsunade but she'd been over ruled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had just ran past the guards at the main gate when Kitsune started to speak again. "You could run a lot faster in your demon form" said Kitsune in a lazy tone. "I don't want to" Naruto replied. "You're a demon now, embrace it" Naruto didn't want to change but the Kitsune had a point he was a demon now, he could never change what he was and there was no sense fighting who he was.

He visualized his fox form and sure enough he turned into his demon form. He hadn't had a chance to see his demon form last time, so this time he took it all in. He had an ochre colour fur except for the white tips on his three tails, the light red fur on his belly and the black streaks that ran from his eyes to the tips of his ears. He now had large fangs and claws. "Kitsune" Naruto asked "why do I have three tails I am I like you now" ."Sort of" replied Kitsune "I gave you three of my tails and in time you will receive all of them and take my place Kit". Naruto didn't want to be the knew nine tailed demon fox but knew he had no choice but to obey the will of Kitsune.

He had been running for hours until he finally came to the land of tea. He found a hotel and went up to his room when he was sure Kitsune was asleep he broke down crying. He hadn't cried in a long time, but he couldn't stop himself, he eventually cried himself to sleep.

He awoke sometime around midnight. He woke up hungry, he wanted blood. He jumped down from his window and onto the cold path below; he crept along in the shadows looking for his prey. He found it in the form of a sand shinobi drunkenly walking from a bar. Naruto jumped from a roof top to be directly in front of him. "Get out of my way squirt" he said slurring his words. Naruto just smiled before plunging his hand through the chest cavity of the now diseased chunin. He licked his hands, sucking off all the glorious red life fluid before he started to tear the meat from the chunin's bones. Naruto was picking the last meat off the bones before he realized what he had done.

What have I become he thought. "If you learn to control your cravings you can learn to live quite normally" said Kitsune as he yawned. "But we must begin to train you so you can handle my forth tail". "You going to give me another tail" said Naruto his jaw dropping open remembering how much it hurt last time. "Of course, you are to be the next nine tailed fox, there for you must have nine tails" replied Kitsune. "I don't want to be the nine tailed demon" Naruto yelled, his voice echoing through the cold night air. "You have always wanted power so you could protect those you cared about, and now I am giving it to you little kit". Naruto hadn't really looked at it that way, he had always wanted to protect those he cared about like Sukura and Saskue and now he could.

"Fine" he said "when do we start my training". "Immediately" stated Kitsune "you will start with five hundred laps around this town then get some sleep and we will start again in the morning". Naruto did as he was told not wanting to be on the receiving end of Kitsune's wrath. "Kit, you are now a demon so there for you can use jutsu that only demons can learn". At this Naruto ears perked up, he always loved to learn new jutsu "teach me" he said with determination in his voice.

It was around eight in the morning when Naruto found a clearing in the forest where he could train. He was worn out from last nights training but eager to learn any new jutsu Kitsune would show him. "So what will you teach me Kitsune" asked Naruto. "It is a very powerful jutsu if used correctly, I know we should really start off small but I recon you can handle it" stated Kitsune. "This technique is called taiden fugin no jutsu, it allows you to distort time, it makes the world around you move slower while you stay at the same pace". Naruto looked puzzled "so it's like slow motion for everybody except me". "Precisely" said Kitsune "now get started".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was staring up at the sky wondering just what had happened to Konoha's number one knuckle head ninja. Tsunade had told them all she new, but she didn't know why Naruto had run or if he would come back. Saskue was feeling much the same way, Naruto had been had saved his life when they fought Haku and when they fought Gara and he had been the one who bring him back when he had been the one to leave Konoha. Now that Naruto was gone Saskue felt deserted, he was annoyed that Naruto had brought him back when he left but he couldn't do the same.

When Kakashi came he realized what the two where thinking about. "Alright, Tsunade-sama has give us orders to find and retreive Naruto, our intellegence says he is currently in a small village in the tea country, we leave immediatley. Sakura and Saskue didn't need told twice when they heard the would be bring Naruto back there moods soared. They knew the next time they returned to Konoha, there would be four of them.


End file.
